uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1983
1983 (MCMLXXXIII) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado el Año Mundial de las Comunicaciones por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: ARPANET deja de lado el protocolo NPC y adopta el TCP/IP. Se trata de un hito importante en la historia de Internet. * 2 de enero: en Venezuela se inaugura oficialmente el Metro de Caracas. * 4 de enero: en Kabul (Afganistán), en el ámbito de la guerra ruso-afgana, intereses soviéticos son atacados en una cadena de atentados. Asimismo, soldados afganos se amotinan matando a una treintena de oficiales. * 22 de enero: en el Hospital de Bellvitge de Barcelona (España) se realiza el primer trasplante de hígado del país. * 23 de enero: en Estados Unidos se emite por primera vez la serie de televisión El equipo A. * 23 de enero: el tenista sueco Björn Borg, pentacampeón del torneo de Wimbledon, se retira de la alta competición. * 23 de enero: en Perú, el canal de televisión Frecuencia 2 emite sus primeros programas. * 24 de enero: en Nueva York, el tenista estadounidense John McEnroe vence al checoslovaco Ivan Lendl y se proclama campeón del (Tennis Masters Cup). * 25 de enero: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II promulga el nuevo Código de Derecho Canónico. * 25 de enero: en Bolivia es arrestado el nazi alemán Klaus Barbie, el «Carnicero de Lyon». * 26 de enero: en el departamento de Ayacucho (centro de Perú), los pobladores de la aldea de Uchuracay matan a machetazos a ocho periodistas, creyéndolos senderistas; el año anterior, Sendero Luminoso había matado a 135 hombres, mujeres y niños. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Ginebra se reanudan las negociaciones soviético-estadounidenses START, referidas a la reducción del armamento estratégico. * 6 de febrero: en Francia, Klaus Barbie es trasladado al fuerte de Montcluc para ser juzgado como autor de los crímenes cometidos por fuerzas alemanas bajo su mando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 6 de febrero: en Paraguay, Alfredo Stroessner es reelegido como presidente. * 7 de febrero: en España se realiza el primer trasplante de páncreas. * 7 de febrero: Irán lleva a cabo una gran ofensiva contra Irak. * 7 de febrero: en Madrid se abren las puertas del remodelado Palacio de El Pardo, destinado en el futuro a residencia de jefes de Estado extranjeros en visita a España. * 13 de febrero: en Turín (Italia) mueren 64 jóvenes en el incendio de un cine. * 14 de febrero: Ariel Sharón dimite como Ministro de Defensa de Israel, acusado de instigar la matanza en los campos de palestinos de Sabra y Chatila (en Beirut). * 16 de febrero: la población de Sagunto (Valencia) inicia una huelga general en defensa de la pervivencia de los Altos Hornos del Mediterráneo. * 16 de febrero: son detenidos en España los presuntos implicados en la matanza de Bolonia, que tuvo lugar el 2 de agosto de 1980. * 17 de febrero: se aprueban en España los Estatutos de Autonomía de Baleares, Castilla y León, Extremadura y Madrid. * 18 de febrero: en Seattle (Estados Unidos), 13 personas mueren tiroteadas. (Matanza de Wah Mee). * 18 de febrero: la dimisión de Landelino Lavilla como presidente de UCD hace presagiar el fin de este partido. * 18 de febrero: en Venezuela sucede el Viernes Negro: después de un siglo de estabilidad económica, el Banco Central anuncia la devaluación del bolívar venezolano, dando inicio a una prolongada crisis económica en el país petrolero. * 19 de febrero: en la abandonada estación Moreno ―que se encuentra a 66 km al norte de Empalme, y a 75 km al sur de Hermosillo― un tren de carga choca contra un tren de pasajeros (estacionado por problemas técnicos) sin señalización adecuada. Mueren unas 400 personas.«El trenazo de 1983», Sumario (México), febrero de 2012, pág. 7. * 20 de febrero: en el estado federado de Assam (India) se desatan sangrientos disturbios durante las elecciones celebradas en ese estado. * 22 de febrero: finaliza en Argel la reunión del Consejo Nacional Palestino, con la reelección de Yasir Arafat como presidente de la OLP. * 22 de febrero: en España, José María Ruiz-Mateos declara en una rueda de prensa que «empresa Rumasa no necesita dinero del Estado para subsistir». * 23 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno de Felipe González nacionaliza la empresa Rumasa. * 24 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno aprueba el proyecto de incompatibilidades para los altos cargos. * 28 de febrero: se lanza por vez primera al mercado el CD. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en España entran en vigor los estatutos de autonomía de la Comunidad de Madrid y de las Islas Baleares. * 2-7 de marzo: Juan Pablo II recorre Centroamérica. * 5 de marzo: Bob Hawke gana las elecciones de Australia. * 6 de marzo: se realizan las elecciones en Alemania y Francia. * 7 de marzo: en Estados Unidos empieza a transmitir el canal TNN, luego renombrado Spike TV. * 8 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Ronald Reagan llama a la Unión Soviética «imperio del mal». * 9 de marzo: el Canal 8 de Televisa cambia su orientación al convertirse en canal cultural. 2 años después cambia su frecuencia a Canal 9. * 11 de marzo: Bob Hawke se convierte en primer ministro de Australia. * 22 de marzo: en Israel es nombrado presidente el laborista Haim Herzog. * 23 de marzo: Ronald Reagan anuncia el Sistema Estrátégico de Defensa, conocido como «Guerra de las Galaxias» (por la película Star Wars). * 27 de marzo: se estrena en la cadena de televisión ABC la miniserie The thorn birds. * 31 de marzo: la ciudad de Popayán (Colombia) es destruida por un terremoto. Abril * 4 de abril: primer vuelo del transbordador espacial Challenger de la NASA. * 6 de abril: en Managua (Nicaragua) es asesinada la Comandante Ana María (53), guerrillera salvadoreña fundadora del FMLN (Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional). * 12 de abril: en Managua (Nicaragua) se suicida el Comandante Marcial (64), guerrillero salvadoreño líder del FMLN, por haber sido señalado injustamente como autor del asesinato de su adversaria política Comandante Ana María. * 14 de abril: en un pozo a 533 metros bajo tierra, en el área U7bu del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 11:05 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Turquoise, de 84 kt. Es la bomba n.º 991 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 17 de abril: en San Pedro Sula inicia sus transmisiones CBC Canal 6 en Honduras. * 18 de abril: la embajada estadounidense en Beirut (Líbano) es bombardeada. * 18 de abril: se inicia la transmisión de Disney Channel en Estados Unidos. * 18 de abril: en Lima (Perú) inicia sus transmisiones el Canal 9. * 23 de abril: en Múnich (Alemania), la canción «Si la vie est cadeau», de Corinne Hermès, gana por Luxemburgo la XXVIII edición de Eurovisión. * 25 de abril: en Portugal se realizan las elecciones. * 27 de abril: cerca de la población ecuatoriana de Chunchi (en la provincia de Chimborazo) sucede un alud de lodo. Solo queda un sobreviviente; mueren unas 100 personas. Mayo * 5 de mayo: en Argentina se produce otro secuestro de los Puccio: la víctima es Eduardo Aulet. * 6 de mayo: en Alemania, la revista Stern publica los Diarios de Hitler. Más tarde se descubrirá que son falsificaciones. * 8 de mayo: en España se celebran elecciones municipales (2.ª legislatura). * 9 de mayo: el papa Juan Pablo II retira la condena de la Iglesia católica contra el astrónomo Galileo Galilei. * 11 de mayo: en Chile se desarrolla la Primera Jornada de Protesta Nacional, convocada por la Confederación de Trabajadores del Cobre, para manifestar su oposición a la dictadura de Augusto Pinochet. * 25 de mayo: Se estrena la ultima pelicula de la trilogia original de Star Wars El Retorno del Jedi. * 30 de mayo: se funda el Parlamento de Canarias. Junio * 2 de junio: en México se inaugura la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil. * 9 de junio: en el Reino Unido, el Partido Conservador de Margaret Thatcher vence las elecciones británicas. * 14 de junio: en Chile se desarrolla Segunda Jornada de Protesta Nacional. En la ocasión mueren dos manifestantes * 15 de junio: en Perú culmina el fenómeno de El Niño, dejando a su paso una estela de destrución en todo el país, especialmente en el extremo norte y el altiplano andino. * 16 de junio: Yuri Andrópov se convierte en presidente del Presidium del Sóviet Supremo de la Unión Soviética. * 18 de junio: Sally Ride se convierte en la primera mujer del continente americano en viajar al espacio como tripulante en el transbordador espacial Challenger de la NASA. * 19 de junio: en México finaliza la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 1983. * 24 de junio: en La Habana se suicida el expresidente cubano Osvaldo Dorticós. * 25 de junio: en España se abole el uso del garrote vil, utilizado por los franquistas para ejecutar presos. (Ver Salvador Puig Antich). Julio * 8 de julio: en la localidad de Getafe (Madrid), se funda el Getafe Club de Fútbol. * 11 de julio: la neozelandesa Lorraine Downes gana la corona del Miss Universo. * 15 de julio: ocurre un atentado terrorista perpetrado por ASALA en el Aeropuerto de Orly (Isla de Francia) (Francia) que deja 8 muertos y 56 heridos. * 18 de julio: en Colombia, el M-19 confirma la muerte en accidente de su líder Jaime Bateman. * 21 de julio: en la Base Vostok (Antártida) se registra la temperatura más baja en nuestro planeta: –89,2 °C. Es el récord desde que se registran temperaturas. * 22 de julio: patrulleras de Honduras y Nicaragua entablan un breve combate naval y buques de guerra estadounidenses navegan frente a las costas de Nicaragua. * 22 de julio: se proclama en Polonia una amnistía parcial y condicional, mientras la Dieta aprueba numerosas leyes represivas. * 23 de julio: en Venezuela, el rey español Juan Carlos I firma la Declaración de Caracas] con motivo del bicentenario del nacimiento de Simón Bolívar. * 24 de julio: bicentenario del natalicio de Simón Bolívar. * 24 de julio: Irán anuncia el comienzo de una nueva ofensiva contra Irak, en una guerra que ya se ha cobrado medio millón de muertos. * 27 de julio: en Gärmersdorf bei Amberg (Alemania) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 40,2 °C (104,4 °F). * 30 de julio: entra en vigor en España la nueva ley laboral que establece las 40 horas semanales de trabajo y los 30 días de vacaciones anuales. Agosto * 8 de agosto: en Guatemala, el general Óscar Humberto Mejía Víctores perpetra un golpe de Estado derrocando al dictador Efraín Ríos Montt. * 10 de agosto: Inauguración de la 32.º edición de Copa América sin sede fija. * 11 de agosto: en el campo de pruebas de Nevada (100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 hora local Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Sábado (de 5 kilotones), la bomba n.º 995 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo detonar entre 1945 y 1992. * 11 y 12 de agosto: en Chile se desarrolla Cuarta Jornada de Protesta Nacional. Se declara toque de queda a las 18:30 horas. El saldo final de las protestas es de 27 muertos. * 18 de agosto: el huracán Alicia golpea la costa de Texas, causando la muerte de 22 personas y cuantiosos daños materiales. * 26 de agosto: en País Vasco, Navarra y Burgos se registran inundaciones, que causan 39 fallecidos. * 27 de agosto: en Pakistán entran en su decimocuarto día los motines antigubernamentales. * 27 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 200 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Jarlsberg'', de 2 kt. Es la bomba n.º 996 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 30 de agosto: es asesinado el intendente de Santiago de Chile, general ® Carol Urzúa, junto con sus dos escoltas, a manos del Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en plena Guerra Fría, el vuelo 007 de Korean Air ingresa erróneamente en el espacio aéreo soviético y es derribado por aviones caza de combate; mueren los 269 ocupantes. * 1 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 624 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Chancellor'', de 143 kt. Es la bomba n.º 997 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 15 de septiembre: el boxeador peruano Orlando Romero pelea contra el estadounidense Ray Mancini.Pelea Ray Mancini vs Orlando Romero * 5 al 16 de septiembre: en Apia, Samoa se celebran los Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1983. * 5 de septiembre: DiC Entertainment estrena por primera vez el Inspector Gadget. * 10 de septiembre: en Barcelona (España) se inaugura el canal Televisión de Cataluña (TV3). * 22 de septiembre: en el área U4o del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona a 533 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Techado'', de 2 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1001 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 23 de septiembre: en la ciudad de San Martín, en el Gran Buenos Aires (Argentina), dentro de las instalaciones del Centro Atómico Constituyentes se produce el accidente nuclear del reactor RA-2, el más grave en la historia del desarrollo nuclear de ese país. * 26 de septiembre: un error en un satélite pone al mundo a escasos minutos de una guerra nuclear total (Incidente del Equinoccio de Otoño), evitada por el teniente soviético Stanislav Petrov. * 27 de septiembre: Richard Stallman (39) anuncia el desarrollo del sistema operativo GNU. Octubre * 3 de octubre: en Japón entra en erupción el monte Oyama; destruye 400 casas, incendia unos bosques y un lago. * 5 de octubre: es descubierto un asteroide 9007 James Bond. * 9 de octubre: en la ciudad de Guatemala es secuestrado Pedro Julio García (presidente del diario ''Prensa Libre''). * 13 de octubre: el municipio murciano de Los Alcázares se independiza de los municipios de San Javier y Torre Pacheco. * 20 de octubre: centenario del Tratado de Ancón: Perú cede a Chile las provincias de Arica y Tarapacá. * 29 de octubre: un terremoto en Turquía deja como saldo 1330 muertos. * 30 de octubre: primeras elecciones democráticas en Argentina tras siete años de la dictadura militar más sangrienta de su Historia. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: Finaliza la Copa América en Salvador de Bahía (Brasil) y Uruguay Consigue 12.º título de Copa América tras ganarle en dos partidos de ida y vuelta a Brasil con un global de 3-1. * 14 de noviembre: España reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 15 de noviembre: la parte turca de Chipre se declara independiente. * 17 de noviembre: en México se funda el Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional (EZLN). * 17 de noviembre: en Costa Rica, el presidente Luis Alberto Monge proclama la neutralidad perpetua, activa y no armada de su país. * 27 de noviembre: en Madrid, se estrella un avión Boeing 747 de la aerolínea Avianca, que cubría el vuelo París - Bogotá (véase Vuelo 11 de Avianca); mueren 181 de sus 192 ocupantes; entre ellos, varios escritores, entre los que se encontraba el mexicano Jorge Ibargüengoitia y el peruano Manuel Scorza. Diez días después ocurrirá otra colisión. * 30 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) ―en el marco de la sangrienta dictadura cívicomilitar argentina (1976-1983)―, un tribunal militar liderado por Cristino Nicolaides condena al coronel Juan Jaime Cesio (57) por denunciar las desapariciones («Bandas integradas por militares han usurpado el Gobierno, y ―con el mendaz propósito de combatir la “subversión”― cometieron delitos aberrantes, como el secuestro, la tortura y el asesinato de miles de personas»). El 23 de marzo de 2006, el presidente Néstor Kirchner le restituirá el grado militar y lo ascenderá a general. Diciembre * 4 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Jaime Lusinchi gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 7 de diciembre: en las pistas del aeropuerto de Barajas (Madrid) se estrella un avión de Iberia debido a la niebla, con otro de Aviaco, muriendo 93 personas. Solo 10 días antes, otro accidente aéreo se había cobrado 181 vidas en el mismo aeropuerto. * 9 de diciembre: en un pozo a 244 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3Ls del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Muggins, de 1,5 kt. Es la bomba n.º 1005 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. *10 de diciembre: en Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín asume la presidencia después de la Dictadura Militar (1976-1983).miniaturadeimagen|El 10 de diciembre [[Raúl Alfonsín asume el gobierno de Argentina restableciendo la democracia en aquel país.]] * 14 de diciembre: en Chile, inicia sus actividades el Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez (brazo armado del Partido Comunista) con un apagón eléctrico a nivel nacional. Junto con ello, se suceden las masivas protestas en las calles de Santiago y diversas ciudades del país, la oposición al Régimen de Augusto Pinochet, no se detendrá. * 14 de diciembre: en Medellín (Colombia) se estrella un Boeing 707-373C de Tampa Cargo poco después de despegar del Aeropuerto Olaya Herrera: mueren los tres tripulantes a bordo incluyendo 22 personas en tierra. * 17 de diciembre: en Madrid, un incendio en una discoteca causa la muerte de 83 personas. * 17 de diciembre: en Londres, un coche bomba del IRA mata a 6 personas y hiere a 90. * 20 de diciembre: en El Salvador, entra en vigencia la Constitución Política aprobada por la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente. * 21 de diciembre: España gana por 12 goles a 1 a Malta en el Estadio Benito Villamarín de Sevilla para la clasificación de la Eurocopa 1984. * 31 de diciembre: Brunéi se independiza del Reino Unido. * 31 de diciembre: en Francia explotan dos bombas. Una, en un tren de París, mata a 3 personas y hiere a 19. La otra, en una estación de Marsella, mata a 2 y hiere a 34. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Daniel Jarque, futbolista español (f. 2009). * 2 de enero: Kate Bosworth, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de enero: Spencer Chamberlain, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Underoath. * 8 de enero: Felipe Colombo, actor y cantante argentino de origen mexicano. * 8 de enero: Kim Jong-un, político norcoreano. * 11 de enero: Adrian Sutil, piloto alemán de automovilismo. * 13 de enero: Julian Morris, actor británico. * 16 de enero: Emanuel Pogatetz, futbolista austriaco. * 19 de enero: Hikaru Utada, actriz, cantautora y productora estadounidense de origen japonés. * 20 de enero: Geovany Soto, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 20 de enero: Mari Yaguchi, idol japonesa. * 22 de enero: Jéssica Segura, actriz mexicana. * 24 de enero: Frankie Grande, actor y productor en Broadway. Hermano mayor de Ariana Grande. * 24 de enero: Shaun Maloney, futbolista británico. * 26 de enero: [[Gilberto Marín|Gilberto Bibi Marín]], guitarrista mexicano, de la banda Reik. * 30 de enero: Geraldine Bazán, actriz mexicana. Febrero thumb|110px|[[Emily Blunt en 2012.]] * 1 de febrero: Andrew VanWyngarden, cantante estadounidense de la banda MGMT. * 2 de febrero: Ronny Cedeño, beisbolista venezolano. * 7 de febrero: Christian Klien, piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1. * 11 de febrero: Rafael van der Vaart, futbolista neerlandés. * 13 de febrero: Anna Watkins, remera británica. * 14 de febrero: Estefanía Godoy, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 15 de febrero: Agustina Cherri, actriz argentina. * 15 de febrero: Philipp Degen, futbolista suizo. * 16 de febrero: Agyness Deyn, modelo y actriz británica. * 18 de febrero: Jermaine Jenas, futbolista británico. * 19 de febrero: Mika Nakashima, actriz, modelo y cantante japonesa. * 21 de febrero: Mélanie Laurent, actriz, modelo y cantante francesa. * 21 de febrero: Franklin Gutiérrez, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de febrero: Emily Blunt, actriz británica. * 23 de febrero: Mido, futbolista egipcio. * 23 de febrero: Aziz Ansari, cómico estadounidense. * 26 de febrero: Yamna Lobos, bailarina, actriz y conductora chilena. * 27 de febrero: Kate Mara, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: Sandra Hernández, actriz colombiana. Marzo thumb|110px|[[Carrie Underwood en 2012.]] * 1 de marzo: Lupita Nyong'o, actriz kenianomexicana. * 2 de marzo: Numa Keneke, yudoca papú. * 9 de marzo: Maite Perroni, actriz y cantante mexicana, de la banda RBD. * 9 de marzo: Bobby Campo, actor estadounidense. * 9 de marzo: Clint Dempsey, futbolista estadounidense. * 10 de marzo: Carrie Underwood, cantante estadounidense. * 11 de marzo: Melissa López, cantante y conductora mexicana. * 12 de marzo: Marisol González, periodista y modelo mexicana. * 15 de marzo: Florencia Bertotti, actriz y cantante argentina. * 19 de marzo: Matthew Korklan, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Ana Rezende, cineasta y guitarrista brasileña. * 20 de marzo: Eiji Kawashima, futbolista japonés. * 20 de marzo: Rory Fallon, futbolista neozelandés. * 23 de marzo: Arturo Arredondo, guitarrista mexicano, de la banda Panda. * 23 de marzo: Natalia Jerez, actriz, presentadora y modelo colombiana. * 24 de marzo: Alexei Eremenko, futbolista finlandés de origen ruso. * 24 de marzo: Santi Trancho, camarógrafo español (f. 2015). * 25 de marzo: Francisco Javier Gómez Noya, triatleta español. * 29 de marzo: Vanessa Giácomo, actriz brasileña. Abril * 1 de abril: John Axford, beisbolista canadiense. * 1 de abril: Laura Carmine, actriz puertorriqueña y mexicana. * 1 de abril: Serguéi Lázarev, cantante y actor ruso. * 1 de abril: Christian Schulz, futbolista alemán. * 2 de abril: Arthur Boka, futbolista marfileño. * 3 de abril: Ben Foster, futbolista británico. * 7 de abril: Franck Ribéry, futbolista francés. * 13 de abril: Claudio Bravo, futbolista chileno. * 14 de abril: Armando Torrea, actor mexicano. * 15 de abril: Matt Cardle, cantante británico. * 18 de abril: José Miguel Torres Cabrera, beisbolista venezolano. * 18 de abril: Carina Cruz, actriz colombiana. * 20 de abril: Miranda Kerr, modelo australiana, de Victoria's Secret. * 24 de abril: Javier Jattin, actor y modelo colombiano. * 25 de abril: Oleg Gusev, futbolista ucraniano. * 26 de abril: José María López, piloto argentino. Mayo thumb|120px|[[Henry Cavill]] * 2 de mayo: Mon Laferte, cantante chilena. * 5 de mayo: Henry Cavill, actor británico. * 5 de mayo: Serafín Marín, torero español. * 6 de mayo: Daniel Alves, futbolista brasileño. * 6 de mayo: Gabourey Sidibe, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: Matt Willis, cantante británico. * 9 de mayo: Gilles Müller, tenista luxemburgués. thumb|120px|[[Domhnall Gleeson]] * 12 de mayo: Domhnall Gleeson, actor irlandés. * 13 de mayo: Yaya Touré, futbolista marfileño. * 13 de mayo: Gregory Lemarchal, cantante francés (f. 2007). * 14 de mayo: Anahí, actriz, cantante, modelo, compositora y empresaria mexicana. * 14 de mayo: Amber Tamblyn, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de mayo: Marta González Liriano, actriz, presentadora, modelo dominicana. * 27 de mayo: Khamis Gadafi, militar libio (f. 2011). * 28 de mayo: Toby Hemingway, actor británico. * 28 de mayo: Humberto Sánchez, beisbolista dominicano. * 29 de mayo: Jean Makoun, futbolista camerunés. Junio * 3 de junio: Paty Sirvent, cantante mexicana y ex-integrante del grupo Jeans. * 5 de junio: Juan Carlos Adrianza, actor locutor comediante venezolano (f. 2011). * 6 de junio: Michael Krohn-Dehli, futbolista danés. * 6 de junio: Gianna Michaels, actriz porno estadounidense. * 8 de junio: Kim Clijsters, tenista belga. thumb|120px|[[Cheryl Cole en 2014.]] * 10 de junio: Leelee Sobieski, actriz y cine televisión estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Sonya Chervonsky, yudoca australiana. * 16 de junio: Jeymmy Paola Vargas, modelo y actriz colombiana. * 19 de junio: Macklemore, rapero estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Mark Selby, jugador de snooker británico. * 19 de junio: Aidan Turner, actor irlandés. * 21 de junio: Nadia, cantante mexicana. * 21 de junio: Edward Snowden, personaje estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Carolina Ramírez, actriz y bailarina colombiana. * 23 de junio: José Rojas, futbolista chileno * 24 de junio: Sofía Mulánovich, surfista peruana. * 27 de junio: Lorik Cana, futbolista albanés. * 27 de junio: Jim Johnson, beisbolista estadounidenses. * 30 de junio: Cheryl Cole, cantante británica. Julio * 1 de julio: Leeteuk, cantante y actor surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior. thumb|120px|[[María Inés Guerra]] * 1 de julio: Nedzad Sinanovic, baloncestista bosnio. * 1 de julio: María Inés Guerra, presentadora de televisión y cantante mexicana. * 2 de julio: Michelle Branch, músico estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Marcela Kloosterboer, actriz argentina. * 9 de julio: Miguel Montero, beisbolista venezolano. * 10 de julio: Heechul, cantante surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior. * 11 de julio: Marie Eleonor Serneholt, cantante sueca, de la banda A-Teens. * 13 de julio: Rebeca Linares, actriz porno española. * 13 de julio: Carmen Villalobos, actriz colombiana. * 14 de julio: Igor Andreev, tenista ruso. * 14 de julio: Juan Carlos Gutiérrez, beisbolista venezolano. * 16 de julio: Katrina Kaif, actriz británica. * 22 de julio: Arsenie Todiraş, cantante moldavo. * 22 de julio: Aldo de Nigris, futbolista mexicano. * 24 de julio: Daniele De Rossi, futbolista italiano. * 24 de julio: Asami Mizukawa, actriz japonesa. * 27 de julio: Lorik Cana, futbolista albanés. Agosto thumb|120px|[[Chris Hemsworth en 2013.]] thumb|120px|[[Andrew Garfield]] * 1 de agosto: Nesmith, cantante y bailarín japonés, de la banda J Soul Brothers. * 3 de agosto: Mamie Gummer, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de agosto: Yuka Terasaki, actriz de voz japonesa. * 4 de agosto: Benjamin Donegan, yudoca australiano. * 4 de agosto: Nathaniel Buzolic, actor australiano * 5 de agosto: Kara Tointon, actriz británica. * 6 de agosto: Robin van Persie, futbolista neerlandés. * 7 de agosto: Christian Chávez, actor y cantante mexicano, de la banda RBD. * 11 de agosto: Chris Hemsworth, actor australiano. * 12 de agosto: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, futbolista neerlandés. * 14 de agosto: Marimar Vega, actriz mexicana. * 14 de agosto: Mila Kunis, actriz estadounidense de origen ucraniano. * 14 de agosto: Elena Baltacha, tenista británica de origen ucrania (f. 2014). * 18 de agosto: Mika, cantante libanés. * 18 de agosto: Kris Boyd, futbolista británico. * 20 de agosto: Andrew Garfield, actor británico. * 24 de agosto: Martha Higareda, actriz mexicana. * 28 de agosto: Alfonso Herrera, actor y cantante mexicano. * 28 de agosto: Christian Pander, futbolista alemán. * 30 de agosto: Jonne Aaron, cantante finlandés, de la banda Negative. * 30 de agosto: Jun Matsumoto, cantante y actor japonés. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: José Antonio Reyes, futbolista español. * 3 de septiembre: Alexander Klaws, cantante alemán. * 8 de septiembre: Diego Benaglio, futbolista suizo. * 9 de septiembre: Alex Romero, beisbolista venezolano. * 10 de septiembre: Jérémy Toulalan, futbolista francés. * 10 de septiembre: Joey Votto, beisbolista canadiense. * 13 de septiembre: James Bourne, cantante y compositor británico, de la banda Son of Dork. * 14 de septiembre: Cristina Hurtado, modelo, presentadora y empresaria colombiana. * 14 de septiembre: Amy Winehouse, cantante y compositora británica (f. 2011). * 17 de septiembre: Jennifer Peña, cantante estadounidense. * 20 de septiembre: Carolina Jaramillo, actriz colombiana. * 21 de septiembre: Maggie Grace, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de septiembre: Ricardo Quaresma, futbolista portugués. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Kurt Suzuki, beisbolista estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Jesse Eisenberg, actor estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Nicky Hilton, socialite (mujer social), modelo profesional y diseñadora estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Alexi Ogando, beisbolista dominicano. * 5 de octubre: Noot Seear, modelo y actriz canadiense. * 5 de octubre: Juan Manuel Vargas, futbolista peruano * 6 de octubre: Piero Medone, director chileno. * 9 de octubre: Ana Katalina Torres, modelo y presentadora colombiana. * 11 de octubre: Bradley James, actor británico. * 15 de octubre: Bruno Senna, piloto brasileño. * 15 de octubre: Andreas Ivanschitz, futbolista austriaco. * 16 de octubre: Loreen, cantante sueca. thumbnail|120px|[[Felicity Jones.]] * 17 de octubre: Felicity Jones, actriz británica. * 21 de octubre: Zack Greinke, beisbolista estadounidense. * 21 de octubre: Aaron Tveit, actor estadounidense. * 24 de octubre: Katie McGrath, actriz irlandesa. * 24 de octubre: Adrienne Bailon, actriz y cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Cheetah Girls. * 26 de octubre: Dmitri Sychev, futbolista ruso. * 27 de octubre: Martín Prado, beisbolista venezolano. * 29 de octubre: Dana Eveland, beisbolista estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Jérémy Mathieu, futbolista francés. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre: Alberto Casado, cómico español. * 11 de noviembre: Philipp Lahm, futbolista alemán. * 17 de noviembre: Ryan Braun, beisbolista estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Nick Markakis, beisbolista estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Christopher Paolini, escritor estadounidense. * 21 de noviembre: The Bella Twins, luchadoras profesionales estadounidenses. * 23 de noviembre: Gastón Dalmau, actor argentino. * 24 de noviembre: Dean Ashton, futbolista británico. * 24 de noviembre: José Celestino López, beisbolista venezolano. * 25 de noviembre: Paty Cantú, cantante mexicana. * 27 de noviembre: Professor Green, rapero británico. * 28 de noviembre: Nelson Haedo Valdez, futbolista paraguayo. * 28 de noviembre: Carlos Villanueva, beisbolista dominicano. * 30 de noviembre: Carla Nieto, actriz española. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Ana Lucía Domínguez, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 2 de diciembre: Emerson Rodríguez, actor colombiano. *7 de diciembre: Andrés Diaz, sacerdote colombiano * 8 de diciembre: Valéry Mézague, futbolista camerunés (f.2014). * 8 de diciembre: Ana Victoria, cantante, compositora y productora estadounidense. * 8 de diciembre: Andrea Guerrero, periodista y presentadora deportista colombiana. * 15 de diciembre: Ronnie Radke, vocalista estadounidense, de la banda Falling in Reverse. * 17 de diciembre: Chelsea Manning, militar estadounidense. * 19 de diciembre: Mia Rosing, modelo danés. * 20 de diciembre: Jonah Hill, actor estadounidense. * 20 de diciembre: Lucy Pinder, modelo y actriz británica. * 20 de diciembre: Takuma Terashima, actor de voz japonés. * 21 de diciembre: Luis Ernesto Franco, actor mexicano. * 21 de diciembre: Misa Uehara, actriz japonesa. * 22 de diciembre: Laura Caro, cantante, presentadora y modelo mexicana. * 24 de diciembre: Gregor Blanco, beisbolista venezolano. * 29 de diciembre: Gonzalo Olave, actor chileno (f. 2009). Fallecimientos Enero * 18 de enero: Vernon Bartlett, político y periodista británico (n. 1894). * 18 de enero: Arturo Umberto Illia, presidente argentino (n. 1900). * 27 de enero: Louis de Funès, actor cómico francés (n. 1914). * 30 de enero: Coralia Fandiño Ricart, mujer gallega, de las hermanas Las Dos Marías (n. 1914). Febrero * 3 de febrero: Felipe Boso, poeta español. * 4 de febrero: Karen Carpenter, cantante estadounidense. * 25 de febrero: Tennessee Williams, dramaturgo estadounidense. Marzo * 3 de marzo: Arthur Koestler, escritor austro-húngaro. * 3 de marzo: Hergé, historietista belga (n. 1907). * 7 de marzo: Igor Markevitch, director de orquesta y compositor ucraniano. * 8 de marzo: Chabuca Granda, cantautora peruana. * 9 de marzo: Ulf von Euler, fisiólogo sueco, premio nobel de medicina en 1970 (n. 1905). * 18 de marzo: Humberto II, rey italiano (n. 1904). * 19 de marzo: Pepe Rosario, cantante dominicano de merengue Abril * 4 de abril: Gloria Swanson, actriz estadounidense (n. 1897). * 6 de abril: Comandante Ana María (Mélida Anaya Montes), política y guerrillera salvadoreña (n. 1929). * 11 de abril: Dolores del Río, actriz mexicana (n. 1905). * 12 de abril: Comandante Marcial (Salvador Cayetano Carpio), político y guerrillero salvadoreño (n. 1918). * 13 de abril: Mercè Rodoreda, escritora española. * 15 de abril: Corrie ten Boom, escritora neerlandesa. * 30 de abril: Muddy Waters, músico estadounidense (n. 1915). Mayo * 14 de mayo: Eduardo Benavente, cantante español. * 14 de mayo: Miguel Alemán Valdés, presidente mexicano. * 20 de mayo: Pedro Quartucci, boxeador y actor argentino (n. 1905). * 20 de mayo: Alejandro De Michele, cantante y compositor argentino. * 31 de mayo: Jack Dempsey, boxeador estadounidense (n. 1895). Junio * 9 de junio: John A. Mackay, teólogo y misionero protestante británico (n. 1889). Julio * 9 de julio: Bienvenido Granda, cantante cubano. * 10 de julio: Estrellita Castro, cantante y actriz española. * 29 de julio: Luis Buñuel, cineasta español. * 29 de julio: David Niven, actor británico. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Carolyn Jones, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de agosto: Benigno Aquino, político y periodista filipino. * 28 de agosto: José Bergamín, escritor, dramaturgo y poeta español. Septiembre * 10 de septiembre: B.J. Vorster, político sudafricano. * 19 de septiembre: Ángel Labruna, futbolista y entrenador argentino (n. 1918). * 21 de septiembre: Xavier Zubiri, filósofo español (n. 1898). * 25 de septiembre: Leopoldo III, rey belga. Octubre * 14 de octubre: Jesús de la Rosa Luque, cantante y compositor español. * 17 de octubre: Raymond Aron, filósofo, sociólogo y comentarista político francés. Noviembre * 13 de noviembre: Henry Jamison Handy, nadador y waterpolista estadounidense. * 27 de noviembre: Jorge Ibargüengoitia, escritor, dramaturgo y articulista mexicano. Diciembre * 7 de diciembre: Fanny Cano, actriz mexicana (n. 1944). * 12 de diciembre: Constantino Urbieta Sosa, futbolista paraguayo naturalizado argentino (n. 1907). * 13 de diciembre: Nichita Stănescu, poeta rumano. * 25 de diciembre: Joan Miró, pintor español (n. 1893). * 28 de diciembre: Dennis Wilson, músico estadounidense. Fecha desconocida * Roberto Ojeda Campana, músico peruano (n. 1895). Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Salvador García Aguilar obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Regocijo en el hombre. * Se publica El color de la magia, primera novela de la saga Mundodisco, del escritor británico Terry Pratchett. * Se publica Los escarabajos vuelan al atardecer, de la escritora sueca María Gripe. Ciencia y tecnología * Empieza el uso de gráficos por computadora en la televisión * 10 de enero: astrónomos británicos descubren un nuevo pulsar con una capacidad energética mayor que la del Sol. * 21 de julio: en la Base Vostok de la Antártida se llega a los –89,2 °C, la temperatura más baja registrada jamás en la Tierra. * 10 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Microsoft anuncia la primera versión de Windows denominada Windows 1.0, no publicada hasta 1985. * En el CERN se descubren los bosones W y Z. * En Estados Unidos, la empresa Sequential Circuits presenta e implementa el sistema MIDI (interfaz digital de instrumentos musicales). * En Estados Unidos, la empresa Microsoft presentación el sistema MSX. Consolas y videojuegos * Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola de sobremesa Famicom en Japón (Conocida como NES fuera de ese país). * En Reino Unido se lanza Bugaboo (The Flea) aka La Pulga, videojuego que inicia la edad de oro del software español. Deporte * Juegos Panamericanos de 1983 en Caracas (Venezuela). * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Liga Española de Baloncesto (1957-1983). * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * El Athletic Club de Bilbao vuelve a ganar la Liga Española. * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la primera edición en Helsinki (Finlandia). * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. * Balón de Oro: la revista France Football designa «mejor futbolista del mundo» de este año al francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus. * Sporting Cristal se corona por octava vez como campeón de la liga peruana de fútbol. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimocuarta vez. * Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: Club Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del torneo Nacional 83'. * Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: el 22 de diciembre, Club Atlético Independiente se consagra campeón del torneo Metropolitano ’83. Su clásico rival, Racing Club, desciende por única vez en su historia. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (3.ª vez). * Primera División de Chile: Colo-Colo campeón por decimocuarta vez. * División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * En México se funda el Club Santos Laguna. * España gana el mundial de remo en la modalidad de banco móvil con un 8+. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Nelson Piquet se consagra campeón del mundo. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. * WRC: Hannu Mikkola gana el título a bordo de un Audi Quattro * Rally Dakar: Jacky Ickx gana la competencia a bordo de un Mercedes 280G * NASCAR: Bobby Allison gana el título a bordo de un Buick Regal * Champ Car:: Al Unser gana el título a bordo de un Penske Cosworth * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Tom Sneva gana la competencia a bordo de un March Cosworth * Turismo Carretera:: Roberto Mouras gana el título a bordo de una Dodge GTX * Turismo Competición 2000: Luis Rubén Di Palma gana el título a bordo de un VW 1500 Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Mats Wilander vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Kathy Jordan. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Yannick Noah vence a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Mima Jausovec. * Wimbledon: Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Chris Lewis. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Andrea Jaeger. * US Open: Hombres: Jimmy Connors vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Chris Evert. Cine La fuerza del cariño de James L. Brooks, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película. Actúan Shirley MacLaine y Jack Nicholson. * La guerra de las galaxias «El retorno del Jedi», tercera película de ''Star Wars y última de la primera trilogía de la saga. * El sentido de la vida de los Monty Python * Zelig de Woody Allen. * El cuarto hombre de Paul Verhoeven. * Octopussy decimotercera película de James Bond y la sexta realizada por Roger Moore * ''Superman III de Richard Lester. Actúan Christopher Reeve y Richard Pryor. * 8 de abril: La película británica Gandhi gana 8 Óscars. * Scarface, protagonizada por Al Pacino y *Michelle Pfeiffer. Música Noticias * Se crea la banda estadounidense Stryper. * Se crea la banda estadounidense Bon Jovi. * Se crea la banda española Peor Impossible. * Se crea la banda estadounidense de thrash metal Megadeth. * Se crea la banda estadounidesnse Red Hot Chili Peppers * Se crea la banda estadounidense NOFX. Discografía * AC/DC: Flick of the Switch * Accept: Balls To The Wall * Alan Parsons Project: Ammonia Avenue. * Alaska y Dinarama: Canciones Profanas * Asia: Alpha * Bad Brains: Rock for Light * Bad Religion: Into the Unknown * Barón Rojo: Metalmorfosis * Barricada: Noche de Rock&Roll * Billy Joel: '' An Innocent Man'' * Bob Dylan: Infidels * Bryan Adams: Cuts Like a Knife * Camilo Sesto: Con ganas * Chaos UK: Chaos UK * Charly García: Clics Modernos * Cheap Trick: Next Position Please * Culture Club: Karma Chameleon * Cyndi Lauper: She's So Unusual * David Bowie: Let's Dance * Def Leppard: Pyromania' * Depeche Mode: ''Construction Time Again * Die Toten Hosen: Opel-Gang * Dirty Rotten Imbeciles: Dirty Rotten EP * Donna Summer: She Works Hard for the Money * Duran Duran: Seven And The Ragged Tiger * Eurythmics: Sweet dreams are made of this * Eskorbuto: Jodiéndolo todo y Mucha policía, poca diversión. * Gato Pérez: Música * Genesis: Genesis * Iron Maiden: Piece of mind * Jean-Michel Jarre: Music for supermarket (una sola copia impresa). * Joan Manuel Serrat: Cada loco con su tema * Julio Iglesias: En concierto * Kiss: Lick it up * La Polla Records: ¿Y ahora qué? * Les Luthiers: Les Luthiers, volumen VII * Lionel Richie: Can’t slow down * Los Chichos: Déjame solo * Los Violadores: Los Violadores * Lucía Méndez: Enamorada * Madonna: Madonna * María Jiménez: Por primera vez * Mecano: ¿Dónde está el país de las hadas? * Melissa: Melissa I * Metallica: Kill 'Em All (25 de julio). * Mike Oldfield: Crises * Minor Threat: Out of Step * Mötley Crüe: Shout at the Devil * Nena: 99 Luftballons * New Order: Power, Corruption & Lies. * Ozzy Osbourne: Bark at the moon * Paul McCartney: Pipes of peace * Pink Floyd: The final cut, * Pink Floyd: Works * Quiet Riot: Metal Health * Richard Clayderman: Ein Traum Von Liebe * Richard Clayderman: The music of Richard Clayderman * Ringo Starr: Old Wave * Roberto Carlos: El amor y la moda. * Rod Stewart: Body Whishes * Sentimiento Muerto: El amor ya no existe * Siniestro Total: Siniestro Total II: El regreso * Siouxsie and the Banshees- Nocturne (concierto en el Royal Albert Hall) * Slayer: Show no Mercy * Stevie Ray Vaughan: Texas flood * Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal tendencies * The Police: Synchronicity * The Rolling Stones: Undercover * The Misfits: Earth A.D. * Uriah Heep: Head First * U2: War. * V8: ''Luchando por el metal * Vangelis: Antarctica * Yazoo: You and Me Both * Yuri: Yo te amo, te amo * ZZ Top: Eliminator Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar y William Alfred Fowler. * Química: Henry Taube. * Medicina: Barbara McClintock. * Literatura: William Golding. * Paz: Lech Wałęsa. * Economía: Gerard Debreu. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Eusebio Sempere. * Ciencias Sociales: Julio Caro Baroja. * Comunicación y Humanidades: diario El País. * Cooperación Internacional: Belisario Betancur. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Luis Antonio Santaló Sors. * Letras: Juan Rulfo. Premio Cervantes * Rafael Alberti. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1983